Senhora do Gelo
by sara.ladyice
Summary: O ano é 2001 e a cidade é o centro financeiro mundial. Uma mulher em busca de suas origens pode encontrar fatos surpreendentes que podem mudar o destino de uma nação. Haveria alguma relação com os deuses?
1. Chapter 1

Estou dando inicio a fics comemorativas, cujas idéias foram sendo desenvolvidas desde 1996, praticamente dez anos. Na verdade o conjunto destas fics faz parte de algo muito maior, mas achei melhor quebrar as estórias em vários fics e interliga-las para o projeto ir pra frente. Idades e afins vou seguir outra cronologia, diferente de Kurumada. Esta estória surgiu de noites e cadernos com estórias que eu e minha amiga fizemos na época em que nem sequer existia a possibilidade de surgir Hades em anime. Comemorativas porque? Bom, vou escrever e lançar bem no dia do meu aniversário e também porque fazem dez anos que estas idéias permaneceram em sua essência e nunca foram destruídas ou esquecidas.

Quero escrever sobre uma das origens de um dos nicks que carrego também há dez anos, Lady Ice. Então com vocês o inicio da primeira fic:

Capitulo 1 – A Busca

Dezembro de 2000 – Anos após a Saga de Hades

Nova Iorque

Uma mulher caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas daquela cidade que era considerada o centro financeiro do mundo. Ela vestia um pesado casaco de inverno e botas, era época de inverno e constantemente nevava. Seus cabelos eram negros, mas seus olhos é que realmente destacavam, eram de um tom azul profundo. Todo o conjunto estava em perfeita harmonia com seu belo rosto. Finalmente ela chegara ao seu destino: World Trade Center.

Pessoas de um lado para outro correndo para pegar o elevador. Ela amaldiçoa que não conseguiu ir nos dois primeiros elevadores, finalmente no terceiro ela consegue entrar, ela aperta o número 27.

- Bom dia Sra. Richards – uma mulher loira e bastante avantajada, segurando uma agenda preta, cumprimentava a mulher que acabara de chegar ao escritório. – Seu carro está pronto, ligaram da oficina.

- Uma boa noticia hoje Sam. Não agüentava mais andar de metrô de um lado para outro. Que horas vai ser a audiência amanhã?

- As duas e todos os papeis que me pediu se encontram na sua mesa.

- Ótimo – as mulheres falavam enquanto se dirigiam por um corredor até uma porta bem no final. Na porta estava destacado o nome: Kyra Richards.

- Senhora há mais uma coisa importante. Um senhor aguarda em sua sala...

- Mas eu disse que não receberia ninguém hoje, tenho que enfrentar um júri amanhã.

- Sim eu sei, mas a senhora pediu que caso o Sr. Petterson aparecesse, eu deveria imediatamente encaminha-lo até sua sala.

Ela abre a porta e se depara com um homem sentando numa das poltronas localizada na frente de sua mesa. Ela retira o pesado casaco e pendura num dos cantos da sala.

- Bom dia Kyra, tenho novidades para você. –dizia o homem se levantando e cumprimentando a mulher recém chegada.

- Allan finalmente você apareceu, pensei que tivesse desistido. Sam por favor nos deixe a sós, não me repasse nenhuma ligação e não me interrompa por absolutamente nada.

- Sim senhora.

A secretaria de Kyra saiu rapidamente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Kyra procurou se ajeitar em sua mesa, um tanto nervosa.

- Quer alguma coisa Allan, café, água?

- Não obrigada Kyra. Quero que olhe o conteúdo deste envelope.

Kyra rapidamente pegou o envelope das mãos daquele homem alto e loiro. Suas mãos tremiam demais com receio do que havia ali dentro.

"Será que a espera após anos e anos chegou ao fim?"

Ela abriu o conteúdo e havia uma foto de uma mulher jovial de cabelos e olhos negros. A foto era bastante antiga, estava manchada e com alguns pequenos rasgos nas bordas.

- É sua mãe Kyra.

Kyra disparou a chorar, ela sabia que tinha sido adotada por um casal americano que se encontrava na Antuérpia. Ela cresceu se tornou uma brilhante advogada, mas seu sonho era saber quem eram seus pais verdadeiros e porque a largaram num orfanato.

- Ela...ela está viva?

- Infelizmente não. Ela trabalhou numa pequena loja de alimentação no centro da Antuérpia. Porém morreu jovem, vítima de um tumor no cérebro. O nome dela era Sophie Mahy, parece que era francesa.

- Francesa?

- Sim, ela se mudou para a Antuérpia aparentemente poucos meses antes de deixa-la no orfanato. As pessoas que trabalharam com ela, diziam que ela era muito calada e triste. A única informação que obtive é que ela veio de uma pequena cidade francesa, chamada Arras, próximo à fronteira da Bélgica.

- E como você tem certeza que ela é realmente minha mãe?

- Ah esta parte eu tive um pouco de sorte. Conversei com algumas pessoas que disseram que Sophie na época estava desesperada porque teria um filho e não teria como mantê-lo, mas também havia algo mais, parecia que ela tinha um medo terrível de alguém. Aconselharam-na a deixar a criança em um orfanato que lá ficaria segura. Sophie tinha uns 17 anos, era muito jovem e inexperiente.

- Meu Deus...você descobriu alguma coisa mais?

- Achei uma carta de Sophie, entre os objetos que ficou com uma velha senhora, após sua morte. Ela está ai.

- Carta? Ela recebeu alguma carta?

- Aparentemente sim...e provavelmente do seu pai.

Kyra pegou a carta amarelada pelo tempo e a desdobrou cuidadosamente, ela não conseguia parar de tremer e com um certo temor diante do que poderia ler. A letra era muito bonita, estava toda escrita em francês.

- Eu não sei francês Allan.

- Basicamente Kyra é uma carta de despedida, avisando que ele partiria para sempre, que deveria retornar ao seu trabalho na Sibéria.

- Sibéria? Mas que trabalho?

- Ele não menciona, apenas diz que passa horas e horas se dedicando a algo importante e que estava perto de alcançar seu objetivo. E quando alcançasse não haveria mais esperanças de manter um relacionamento com Sophie, era muito perigoso ficar junto a ele.

- Será que meu pai era algum criminoso?

- Acredito que não. Há uma frase que ele comenta que não pode dizer nada a respeito, mas que era algo que certamente ela se orgulharia se soubesse, ele lutaria pela justiça.

- Um policial, um investigador, mas porque ir até a Sibéria?

- Eu procurei o nome dele na lista internacional de policiais, investigadores e tudo que podia haver uma conexão. Absolutamente nada, nem na França e nem em canto nenhum.

Você me deve esta Kyra, precisei pedir ajuda a uns amigos da Cia e Interpol.

- Obrigada Allan, eu saberei retribuir pode estar certo disso. Mas estou intrigada com toda esta estória. Será que ele é realmente meu pai?

- Aparentemente sim, pelo teor da carta e época que foi escrita, fica claro que aconteceu algo entre eles, e coincidentemente encaixa com o período de gravidez de Sophie.

- A cidade francesa que você mencionou, ninguém lá conheceu meu pai?

- Não. Ninguém fala, ninguém diz nada, ninguém viu. Parece que os dois foram dois fantasmas.

- Preciso encontra-lo de qualquer forma. Preciso saber o que aconteceu para ele sumir desta forma e minha mãe fugir da França.

- Kyra, você vai precisar pedir a exumação do corpo e realizar um teste de DNA para comprovar o real parentesco.

- Sim eu sei.

- Eu retornarei a Arras para tentar descobrir mais coisas.

- Ah Allan, meu bom amigo, o que faria sem você. Nunca conseguiria descobrir nada sem sua ajuda.

- Apenas tive um pouco de sorte Kyra. Como andam as coisas por aqui?

- Tenho de resolver um caso importante amanhã, estou atolada de papéis.

- Eu imagino como tem sido dura sua vida, acabou de se formar e já tem a responsabilidade de chefiar todo este complexo de escritórios de advocacia. Mas tenho certeza que dará tudo certo, você é muito dedicada e competente.

- Eu sinto tanta falta do meu pai adotivo, ele confiou em mim sempre e me entregou tudo isso após sua morte, espero fazer jus.

Eles permaneceram conversando algum tempo e por fim Allan saiu. Quando ele chegou na rua para pegar um táxi, um homem o abordou.

- Você fez o que pedimos?

- Sim, sim. Entreguei tudo a ela. Quando me darão mais informações?

- Você precisa retornar a França, faça uma viagem curta e retorne apenas para constar que esteve lá. Quando chegar daremos mais instruções. Parte do que combinamos foi depositado hoje, o restante fica para sua volta.

Enquanto isso, Kyra em sua sala pega a carta e acaricia o papel.

"Um nome tão bonito. Onde você está?"

Ela derramou mais uma lágrima, mas não havia muito tempo para chorar, logo Sam iria adentrar na sala com toneladas de papéis e coisas pra resolver.

Junho – 2001

- Aqui estamos nós de novo Kyra.

- Eu estou ansiosa com tudo isso, você conseguiu mais coisas?

- Sim. Visitei Arras e conversei com várias pessoas, inclusive moradores mais distantes e depois de várias informações, finalmente consegui informações.

- Eu não agüento de curiosidade fale.

- Bom, a estória é um pouco complicada, pois envolve um grupo que parece ser muito forte mundialmente, apesar de ninguém nunca ter ouvido falar.

- A Fundação Graad japonesa é apenas uma fachada para esconder este grupo que está localizado na Grécia. A atividades deles não é explicita, mas estão sempre envolvidos com os principais fatos ocorridos no mundo que podem modificar a história do planeta.

- Eu já ouvi falar muito da Fundação Graad, pertence a uma garota, Saori Kido.

- Isso mesmo. Ela vive em constante viagem entre a Grécia a o Japão, com certeza está ligada a este grupo grego.

- Mas quem são eles?

- Infelizmente não tenho esta informação. Mas com certeza seu pai está ligado a tudo isso.

Kyra aperta as mãos nervosamente.

- Das investigações que fiz, me indicaram algumas pessoas que provavelmente sabem sobre este grupo. Porém...

- querem dinheiro...eu darei tudo que quiserem, mas quero saber a verdade.

- Eles não querem dinheiro. Você deve ter algo interessante para eles, este é o preço.

"Se não querem dinheiro, o que eu poderia oferecer?" – pensa Kyra- "Não importa eu vou tentar de tudo até esgotar todas as possibilidades".

- Allan me diga onde encontrar esta pessoa, eu quero tentar de qualquer maneira.

- O nome dele é Hermes, um historiador especialista em cultura antiga. Ele está num ciclo de palestras na cidade, no Hotel Regency. Parece que vai ficar até o final do mês. Talvez seja a oportunidade certa.

Kyra não pensou duas vezes e pegou o telefone e pediu para a secretária fazer a inscrição nas palestras e os horários.

- Allan eu vou tentar, depois eu entro em contato e aviso.

O homem se despediu e saiu deixando a advogada completamente ansiosa. Ela pega um outro envelope e abre, começa a ler e verifica um valor 99 de probabilidade. Ela era realmente filha daquela mulher enterrada na Antuérpia.

"Preciso descobrir minhas origens e vou até o fim".


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Hermes

Kyra cancelou suas atividades no resto da semana e se hospedou no hotel. Assistiu a uma palestra sobre a cultura greco-romana. Ela imaginava que o historiador fosse bem mais velho, mas se deparou com um homem por volta dos trinta anos, de cabelos num tom azul – cinza. Tinha olhos azuis claros e bem brilhantes. Sua beleza era diferente e exótica. Ele falava com tanto entusiasmo, dava para perceber o enorme conhecimento que ele carregava. Ao fim da palestra ela se aproximou, esperou que todos falassem com ele e então chegou sua vez.

- Excelente palestra.

- Obrigado, você é também do ramo?

- Na verdade não, eu sou apenas uma entusiasta. Eu sou advogada.

- Espero que tenha entendido.

- Sim, sim, eu consegui acompanhar, parecia até que o senhor estava presente nos fatos históricos.

Ele abre um enorme sorriso para ela.

- Bem que eu gostaria.

- Senhor Hermes –ela olha dos lados e abaixa um pouco o tom de voz – haveria possibilidade de jantarmos hoje a noite, gostaria de conversar alguns assuntos.

Novamente ele olha e continua sorrindo.

- Sim porque não, como vou rejeitar o convite de uma bela jovem.

- Então vamos marcar às 20 horas no lobby do hotel.

- Perfeito.

Kyra conversa mais algumas coisas da palestras e despede-se de Hermes. Ela sobe rapidamente até seu quarto, fecha a porta atrás de si e sorri.

- Eu vou conseguir. Agora é procurar uma roupa pra vestir. Acho que não vou agüentar até lá.

Passada algumas horas os dois se encontram no local combinado e se encaminham para o restaurante do hotel. Kyra vestia um vestido azul, com um belo decote nas costas e estava com os cabelos longos presos em forma de um coque, deixando alguns fios soltos. Vestia um sapato de salto prateado combinando com pequena jóia que usava no pescoço.

- Permita-me dizer que a senhorita está muito bonita.

- Obrigada, assim o senhor me deixa sem jeito.

- Não me chame de senhor, me chame de Hermes.

Ela sorri, enquanto o garçon enchia as taças com vinho. Os dois conversam sobre vários assuntos, desde a cidade até arte grega. Ela sentiu que era o momento de tocar no assunto.

- Mas falando em Grécia, Hermes, eu soube da existência de um certo...digamos grupo bastante influente por lá.

Hermes novamente dá um sorriso, toma mais um gole do vinho, e responde:

- Grupos de que exatamente? Tem várias coisas por lá.

- Um grupo – ela se aproxima um pouco mais – que tem forte influência na estória do mundo.

- E porque você acha que eu saberia algo ou diria?

Neste momento ela lembrou de Allan lhe dizendo que ele não haveria de querer dinheiro. Era hora de dizer a verdade para tentar algo. Ela então contou toda sua estória a integra, na esperança de que ele pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- Que estória fascinante.

Ele agora pega a taça com água e toma.

- Hermes você pode me ajudar? Por favor, você é minha única esperança.

Por um momento ele fica em silencio, mas então lhe responde:

- Sim, acho que posso, mas preciso que vá até meu quarto.

Kyra entrou em choque, imaginando que tipo de pagamento ele cobraria.

- Não pretendo fazer nada minha querida, apenas devemos conversar em um local reservado.

Ela ficou mais aliviada ao escutar isso. Quando acabaram foram até o quarto dele. Havia uma poltrona bastante confortável, onde ela se sentou. Na outra ponta ele se sentou.

- Este grupo Kyra são chamados de cavaleiros.

- Cavaleiros?

- Eles pertencem a deusa Athena. – ele percebeu o olho arregalado dela – Eles existem de verdade. Nos principais fatos dos mundos há sempre uma luta nos bastidores entre dois deuses.

Kyra começa a rir, era absurdo demais tudo aquilo.

- Não ria minha cara. Seu pai foi um cavaleiro.

- Como...assim...foi...você o conhece? – ela engasgava a cada palavra mencionada, agora tinha certeza que ele sabia muito mais do que aparentava.

- Calma Kyra. Eu pertenço a um outro tipo de grupo, não exatamente a de Athena, mas sim contra ela. – ele faz uma pausa e continua – Jovens como se pai são recrutados para treinamentos duros e cruéis, após anos, alguns conseguem a honra de portar armaduras. Como aquela que fizeram no torneio que houve, patrocinado pela Fundação Graad, há alguns anos atrás.

- Eu me lembro, tinha a dona da Fundação, Saori Kido.

- Exatamente, ou melhor, Athena.

Ela ficou espantada com tanta revelação. Ele continua.

- Como dizia, muitos são recrutados, mas poucos sobrevivem as duras provas, a maioria morre.

- Meu pai pode estar morto?

- Não, ele chegou na elite.

- Mas como você sabe?

- Calma, tudo a seu tempo. – ele explica detalhadamente como os cavaleiros são criados e quem são os deuses – Athena precisa dos cavaleiros para lutar contra outros deuses.

- Mas porque tanta luta?

- Poder minha cara. E nesta busca por poder Athena não poupa a vida de ninguém. Quer saber realmente a estória de seu pai?

Ela fita fixamente, queria a verdade, estava lá por isso.

- Sim.

- Ele foi um dos piores casos. Lutou para proteger Athena e no fim acabou morto por seu próprio discípulo, outro cavaleiro de Athena.

- Ele..está...morto?

- Sim, infelizmente. E tudo por causa dela: Athena. Você não imagina do que são capazes. Fazem as maiores atrocidades para alcançarem seus objetivos.

Kyra então compreende, sua mãe fugiu da França provavelmente perseguida por eles. Ela certamente seria um empecilho para seu pai, aspirante a cavaleiro.

Hermes conta em detalhes toda a hierarquia dos cavaleiros de Athena, conta as batalhas contra Poseidon e Hades, focando sempre que a deusa lutou para conquistar os domínios de ambos os deuses.

- Como meu pai foi capaz de se juntar a isso?

- Eles fazem um discurso bonito sobre lutar pela paz e justiça, mas no fundo há outros objetivos escondidos por trás.

-"A carta, está lá, exatamente isso."

Hermes então conta a fatídica batalha das doze casas. Ao termino, ela fica completamente chocada.

- Como ele pode mata-lo? Como?

- Ele teve o privilegio de ter sido praticamente criado e treinado por seu pai, o cavaleiro de ouro Kamus de Aquário, coisa que nem você teve chance.

Aquilo foi uma facada em seu coração, Kyra recorda que felizmente foi bem criada, mas sempre sentiu um enorme vazio por dentro, não sabia o que. Anos perdidos, e agora os dois mortos, sem chance sequer de ter podido conhece-los, de ter tido uma vida diferente, absolutamente nada, tudo lhe foi tirado. Tudo em nome da ambição.

- Você disse que pertencia a um grupo que era contra Athena.

- Sim, eu sou. A humanidade deve ser livre para decidir seus caminhos, sem interferência de ninguém nem mesmo os deuses. – Hermes se aproxima de Kyra e segura uma de suas mãos. – Você gostaria de ficar conosco? Ter a chance de fazer justiça pelo seus pais?

- Eu? – ela afunda no sofá receosa.

- Não tenha medo, junte-se a mim. Você é muito importante e pode fazer muitas coisas por nós.

O olhar dele a magnetizou, era um chamado irresistível. Não podia recusar nenhum pedido. E tudo o que lhe foi dito mexeu demais em sua alma, que clamava por vingança. Mas ela tinha medo, medo. Ela se levanta e sai correndo para seu quarto.

Kyra chega ao seu quarto uma tanto enjoada.

"Não pode ser". Ela lava o rosto vigorosamente e olha seu reflexo no banheiro, via em seus olhos medo. Imediatamente ela pega sua bolsa e se encaminha para o lobby do hotel, paga a conta e pede para pegarem seu carro. Tudo o que queria agora era poder dormir em sua própria cama. Ela queria esquecer tudo que se relacionava àquela estória absurda.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Ataque?

Setembro 2001

- Você disse que não ia acontecer nada com ela. O que fez? Kyra não quer falar comigo. – questiona Allan a uma pessoa na calçada em frente ao WTC. – Eu vou contar tudo a ela.

O homem sorri e não reponde nada. Allan vira as costas e sobe em direção ao escritório de Kyra.

Em outro ponto da cidade, Kyra está dirigindo em meio ao enorme congestionamento da cidade. Ela olha no relógio, oito e quarenta e cinco, ela precisava estar até as dez no escritório, iria dar tempo de sobra.

"Vou poder saborear um bom café"

Mas parece que foi só pensar nisso que seu carro resolveu dar problema e parar subitamente. Ela para e escuta o buzinar de carros atrás de si e grita:

- Deu algum problema, vocês podem esperar um pouco. Que droga!

Ela tenta girar a chave de novo e nada de pegar.

"Não acredito estou tão perto. Tinha que dar problema justo aqui?"

Mas uma vez ela tenta girar a chave e nada. Ela observa ao longe um avião se aproximando baixo. Ela esquece o que estava fazendo e observa a trajetória daquele avião. Foi com enorme pavor que ela viu o avião atingir uma das torres do WTC.

- NÃAAAOOOOOOO.

Kyra sai do carro rapidamente e leva as mãos ao rosto pasma com o que vê. Sem pensar ela corre em direção ao acidente. Havia muita gritaria na rua. E então exatamente 15 minutos depois outro avião se aproxima atingindo a segunda torre. Kyra não consegue parar de chorar, e continua correndo em direção ao WTC. Algum tempo depois ela chega ao local e observa a extensão dos danos. Ela faz menção de querer entrar no prédio, mas um braço a pega, quando ela volta o olhar, ela se depara com Hermes.

- Não, você não deve ir.

- É minha vida, me largue.

- Não há mais nada que possa ser feito.

- Não, me deixa – ela se debatia, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas ele a segurou firme afastando-a dos prédios atingidos.

- Deixe os bombeiros trabalharem, eles são mais experientes.

- Não – ela estava histérica, Hermes lhe dá uma bofetada no rosto e a carrega o mais longe que pode daquele local.

Ela fica ali presa nos braços dele, esperando algum tipo de salvação que não viria. A correria era enorme de um lado para outro. Pessoas gritando por todos os lados, o caos se instaurou. Corpos caiam na rua, eram pessoas desesperadas com o fogo que se alastrava na parte superior das torres. Mas o pior não era isso e sim os pedaços de corpos por todo lado.

Kyra virou o rosto para fugir o olhar de tanta desgraça acontecendo.

E o ápice daquela desgraça culminou. A torre Sul entrou em colapso caindo. Ela sentiu as mãos fortes de Hermes levando-a fora daquela nuvem negra nefasta.

Ele parou e colocou o rosto dela em seu peito, protegendo-a da onda de poeira que os alcançava. Um cosmo imperceptível a olhos humanos ali presentes surgiu de Hermes, formando uma barreira de proteção para ambos.

Quando acabou ele a pegou tomou o rosto dela entre a mãos firmemente e disse:

- Kyra você precisa vir comigo.

- Não...eu não quero...

- Preste atenção no que vou dizer, olhe – ele virou o rosto dela em direção a torre caída- veja toda esta destruição. Você acha que quem fez isso?

- Não sei..

- Kyra, este ataque vão dizer que foram terroristas, mas no fundo quem bancou isso e realmente está por trás deste acontecimento é Athena.

- Como? Porque matar tanta gente?

- Ela queria te destruir Kyra.

- Me destruir?

- Seu amigo, Allan me procurou, disse que estava sendo ameaçado, exigiram que ele parasse de investigar. E que avisasse para você se manter longe de tudo, caso contrário, iriam destruir todo seu patrimônio e principalmente tirarem sua vida. Ele estava lá esperando por você para contar tudo.

- Allan...- ela começa a chorar ainda mais.

- Porque eu? Porque?

- Você tem algo importante para eles Kyra. Está num jogo perigoso, não pode mais ficar sozinha. Venha comigo, deixe-me ajuda-la a se proteger.

"Como tiveram coragem de fazer uma barbaridade destas?" – uma raiva crescente aumentava dentro dela – "isso não vai ficar assim, eles destruíram minha vida e de milhares de pessoas, isso deve parar". Ela se vira com um outro ar agora para Hermes.

- Eu aceito. O que eu puder fazer contra Athena farei em memória dos meus pais e de todas estas pessoas.

Ele sorri.

- Excelente.

E então eles ouvem um estrondo, a segunda torre começa a cair.

- Feche os olhos – ele mandou. Neste momento as duas figuras desaparecem daquele cenário trágico.

– Pode abrir agora.

Ela se assusta ao se deparar com uma imagem completamente diferente a sua frente. Era um templo enorme em estilo grego, com vários objetos em ouro e pedras preciosas, era de uma beleza sem par. Havia várias imagens de uma figura masculina com asas nos pés. O local era todo iluminado por tochas que pareciam ter um fogo contínuo. A sua frente havia uma enorme piscina, com uma água cristalina. Havia uma paz ali, completamente diferente do local onde estava.

- Que lugar é este?

- Meu templo, aqui ficará segura.

- Você também é um ...como dizem...cavaleiro?

- Não minha querida, eu sou...-ele começa a elevar seu cosmo, suas roupas somem e dão lugar a uma longa túnica azul, com um cinto dourado em torno da cintura. Toda a poeira havia desaparecido – eu sou um deus. – venha comigo pequenina, eu cuidarei de você agora.- ele estende as mãos para ela.

Kyra estava com medo, mas estava desgastada demais com os últimos acontecimentos. Queria apenas alguém para cuidar dela. "Hermes, seria o deus grego?"

Ele se aproxima dela e passa mão suavemente pelo seu rosto. Como que lendo seus pensamentos ele responde.

- Sou um dos deuses olímpicos, Hermes. Mas haverá tempo para conversamos sobre isso.- ele olha para ela fixamente - Para ficar conosco, você deverá pagar um preço Kyra. Esta disposta a isso?

Ela relembra aquelas imagens horríveis a sua frente, estava mais do que certa. Toda sua vida e sonhos foram enterrados naquelas duas torres.

- Sim, qualquer coisa.

Ele volta a ficar atrás das costas dela e um cosmo azul escuro e branco começou a envolve-la. Ela fecha os olhos momentaneamente, sentido a agradável sensação.

"Sinto um calor tão confortante. Não quero que acabe."

Aos poucos o cosmo diminui e Kyra fica surpresa, estava completamente nua.

- Vá para a piscina. Ao entrar lá ressurgirá como minha guerreira.

Ela obedece sem se virar para trás. A sensação da água morna era prazerosa, retirando todo aquela sujeira de seu corpo. Parecia estar se purificando. Um leve vapor começa a surgir. Kyra começa a tossir, mas se mantém firme. Hermes a observa e aos poucos caminha para perto da piscina. Estende suas mãos, um enorme pano vermelho surge. Aos poucos ela começa a sair dali em direção a Hermes, este estende o pano e a cobre. E então olha para seus olhos, percebe um novo brilho. Ele lhe dá um sorriso, a qual ela retribui. Estava feito.

- Há roupas e comida naquele quarto – ele aponta a direção. – Vá e descanse, mais tarde iremos conversar. Eu vou orienta-la no que deve fazer, agora vá.

Kyra anda até o quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Hermes encaminha-se para outra parte do templo, há uma figura masculina ali o esperando.

- Ela é nossa.

- Sim, desta vez não iremos cometer o mesmo erro, como aquela garota chinesa. –responde Hermes.

Este é outro fic que será desenvolvido, referente a Shun-rei.


End file.
